In the prior art, an extremely wide variety of cosmetic applicators have been disclosed. Basically, as the core diameter of the applicator increases, the diameter of the wiper and the diameter of the opening in the neck of the bottle must also increase. This is particularly true with applicators in which the core and the bristles supported by it are composed of injection-molded plastic. The reason for this is that injection-molded bristles in particular, which often have only a limited bend recovery behavior, are at risk of being damaged even after a short time if the core from which they protrude is forced to pass through a wiper and/or bottle neck that is actually too narrow for its diameter when the applicator is pulled out of the cosmetic container.
For an applicator with a particularly large core diameter, it is therefore generally necessary to produce a separate wiper and a container that has a bottle neck that is especially adapted to the large core diameter. To do so, it is necessary to produce and store corresponding tools, which incurs costs.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to create a cosmetic applicator that has a greater independence from the inner diameter of the available wiper and/or the diameter of the neck of the available cosmetic container than prior designs.